Card-Jitsu Party 2011
Card-Jitsu Party 2011 is a party. It was released on November 24th 2011. Many thought that Card-Jitsu Snow will be arriving at this party, but it was proven false because Sensei said that it's not time yet for Card Jitsu Snow. This party is similar to Penguin Games, but this is for ninjas only. Penguins who aren't ninjas can get training. Sensei is going to appear again. According to the Login screen, Non-Members will be allowed to play the game untill December 6th. The main location decorated for this party will be Dojo and Dojo Courtyard. The island looked like ancient Japan. Trivia *Non-Members can play Card Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water for the first time. *They also have a big surprise for those who are able to earn their Fire Suit or Water Suit. *There is a bug when during the party, if you go in the pet shop, you will hear the Halloween party music. *In the new Parents Newsletter, it's says that everyone with a Water suit or Fire Suit can control the weather. Bugs and Glitches *Even a player is already a Ninja and visits the Dojo Courtyard, Sensei will pop up and you can't go to the Dojo or the the Map. The same thing will happen in the Ninja Hideout. *On the first day of the party, when you go to the Ninja Hideout, some player's connection was automatically disconnected. *All of the players inventory items will be missing and if the player buys the item it will say undefined for undefined coins. *Sometimes when you visit the dock it only shows a blank screen with penguins. Gallery Sneak Peeks PlazaNinjaParty.png|Sneak peek of the Plaza by Billybob. Sneek Peek Ninja 2011.PNG|Sneek peek of Town by Happy77. Note the Free Item box below which contains the Fire Headband. Sneak peak of snow forts by billybob.jpg|Sneak peek of the Snow Fort by Billybob. Sneak Peek 1.PNG|A sneak peek of the Beach. Plaza Sneak Peek lol lol.PNG|A sneak peek of the Plaza. Login Screens Login Screen Before FVSW.jpg|The first login screen for the party. Advertisements Which side will you choose events.PNG|An advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Battle Pass.PNG|An advertisement of the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Construction F VS W TOWN CONSTRUCTION.PNG|Town W VS F PLAZA CONSTRUCTION.PNG|Plaza W vs F lol.PNG|Stadium Rooms Card Jistu Party 2011 Town.jpg|Town Card Jistu Party 2011 Stage.jpg|Stage Card Jistu Party 2011 Stadium.jpg|Stadium Card Jistu Party 2011 Snow Forts.jpg|Snow Forts Card Jistu Party 2011 Plaza.jpg|Plaza Card Jistu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.jpg|Pizza Parlor Card Jistu Party 2011 Forest.jpg|Forest Card Jistu Party 2011 Dojo Courtyard.jpg|Dojo Courtyard Card Jistu Party 2011 Dock.jpg|Dock Card Jistu Party 2011 Dance.jpg|Dance Club Card Jistu Party 2011 Cove.jpg|Cove Card Jistu Party 2011 Coffee Shop.jpg|Coffee Shop Card Jistu Party 2011 Beach.jpg|Beach Card-Jitsu_Party_2011_-_Ninja_Headquarters.png|Ninja Headquarters Banner Sneak Peeks 395px|left Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Parties in 2011 Category:Events Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Parties in November 2011 Category:Unlock Items Online Category:Water Headband Category:Fire Training Plates Category:User:EpicTazGuy Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:CardJitsuUnlock Category:Card-Jitsu Water